User blog:Nikki came back/My Thoughts on the Jailbreak Community
Okay, for starters, this is not meant to hurt anyone. These are my thoughts on the community. If you have something to add I will add it. XBOX Users Seriously. This game is full of them. Most of the time they run with handcuffs and will follow you endlessly. Jerks These people are just awful to hang around with. They always leave their accomplices out, brag about their car, whenever they are robbing the bank and police enter they jump in lasers, etc. And whenever you arrest them, they go like "Ugh lag!" and when they arrest you they spam "L" in the chat nonstop. 7 Year Olds I'm serious. They report you EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU ARREST THEM, and just like the jerks, they spam "L" in the chat if they arrest you. TikToker These people just say "Hit or Miss" in chat and wait for the reply. Oh wait, I'm guilty of this. Airdrop Briefcase Hunter These people are police and hunt for airdrop briefcases nonstop. Oh, I'm guilty too. Garden Variety Hacker Credits to Phycotox for adding this These are the type of people who are like "Lol noob can't catch me idiot" even though they need speed hacks to escape, and if they don't have speed hacks they find it hard to escape. Tbh I think it's stupid to use speed hacks since if you were robbing somewhere you could run in the lasers. The Pro Jerks These people have been playing Jailbreak since the start and they own every skin/car etc. They rub it in your face nonstop and insult newer players. Just like the jerk but 10 times worse. The Car Stealers Every time you forget to lock your car, these people steal it from you. These are almost a sub-category of the jerks. The Troll These people just play music in your car so loud you can hear it from across the map. Pretty annoying people, plus if playing at night they wake up your family and neighbours. The Veteran These people have been playing from the start and own every car/skin but they don't act like complete jerks. They're actually pretty nice and give advice to newer players, and are decent to hang around. However, due to the messed-up community of Jailbreak, these types are rare to come across. Cheater Kind of like the jerk, since they jump into lasers to not get arrested. They do everything to not get arrested. And they bribe you for a keycard. Cheater's Rival These people always like to play as police. You will see them have lots of money, despite not having any good cars or skins. These will pretend to be nice and accept bribes dropped by Cheaters, and then they still try to arrest them. These are very annoying, and will often bait you, and are XBOX users 90% of the time (since all the descriptions of this type match the XBOX user). Cheater's Rival #2 These people are obsessed with money and simply annoying cheaters. If playing as prisoner team and they see a Cheater trying to bribe a guard, they steal the bribes. I know cheaters can get annoying easily, but all their rivals are twice as worse (face it, we've all been a cheater more than once). What's even more strange is that these will be cheaters anyway, even though they act like jerks to other cheaters. Museum Fanatic These people can be seen waiting for the museum to open, and the museum is literally the only building they rob. They also tend to bring helicopters to the prison and wait for a prisoner to jump on, just so they have someone to rob the museum with. Police Shooter These people land on visitor's building and keep shooting police. If anybody manages to arrest them they say they are lagging, even though everybody knows their computer is working perfectly fine. These types are pretty annoying, especially if you want to hunt down a few airdrop briefcases and you die the moment you leave the prisoner's building (also these types are why I hate spawning in the security room). Camper Oh, how did I wait until now, to put in the iconic camper? They aren't too bad but can get really annoying. But the type below this is way worse, even if nobody falls for it. Baiter Associated with the XBOX user. They stand at the doors of the police station and stand there with handcuffs, thinking that these prisoners are dumb enough to fall for it. However, except for the 7-year-olds, nobody ever falls for it, and veterans know what they are up to. Because almost all XBOX users do this, this makes XBOX users one of the most hated communities in the game. New Users These people have just started playing the game for a few days. They ask people how to escape, they have really bad aim with guns and tasers, and they tend to run with handcuffs because they don't know about the taser. They can often be seen being arrested as a cop because they arrest innocents. Hacker These people just seem to hack. However, each hacker has a different method of hacking. Some people speed hack, some teleport, some jump so high they can easily jump to the skyscraper, and some fly. Despite being seen by many people, 7-year-olds will say that the cop who arrested them is a hacker, which is ridiculous because there probably is a hacker in the server that nobody is talking about. The "Best" Person These people act quiet and are obsessed with being the best in the server, despite not being very good at the game. These are quiet, but I promise you these are not XBOX users since if you have even the smallest knowledge on Roblox, looking at their avatar will help you detect an XBOX user in seconds. They claim to be good at the game, even though they want to impress veterans even though the game isn't about having the coolest skins. These people are GTA fanatics and they think Jailbreak's car system is just like GTA when they miss the point entirely. Please, if you see them in a server, tell them that the game is not about cool vehicles. The Roleplayer Please, I'm guilty. So, these people act like Jailbreak is an RPG. They always tend to be criminal and they get apartments, and they get their roleplaying friends so they can film a video. They are literally obsessed with female Roblox YouTubers, and they will go on random games creating stories. The Gangster These are the types that will act in large groups and will leave out people who aren't in their group to the point where they are unforgivably rude. These are quite common in the Jailbreak community and can get quite annoying and can make people upset. Most of these are Jerks, Pro Jerks, Museum Fanatics, Cheater's Rival #2's, Police Shooters, and Car Stealers. Category:Blog posts